Wrongfully Accused
by Cora Summers
Summary: title sucks  Alex and Olivia get into a fight.  Is Olivia in the wrong? Better than it sounds, I think.  F/F don't like don't read.


Alex is mad at Olivia Olivia blantantly flirted with another girl in front of Alex (they've been dating for a couple months. Started with them sleeping together after a few drinks nothing changed in terms of what they did when they were outside of work, and they never talked about it, it just started happening regularly. Olivia was never sure what was really going on between them)  
>Alex always introduced her as "one of the detecitves i work with..." Olivia just assumed it was a friends with benefits situation.<p>

They fight, but get the air cleared. Alex informs Olivia that there is someone she wants her to meet the next day. They have lunch with Alex's mom, to whom she is introduced as "my girlfriend..."  
>_<p>

"Alex, I don't understand why your mad at me," Olivia said to the silent blonde."

"Who says I'm upset with you, Detective?" she responded, continuing to make notes on her legal pad, not looking at the other woman.

Olivia crossed her arms acrossed her chest and allowed the perplexed look to appear on her features. "Well, _counselor_," she said, stressing the title, "maybe it has something to do with the fact you haven't returned any of my calls since Saturday, have barely mad any form of eye contact with me at all today. Or maybe because you've not used my name once. Its been _detective_."

"You are a detective, are you not?" Alex asked, in a tone only years of practicing law could create. She finally put her pen down, and looked up at the brunette.

"Yes, but that is not the point I'm trying to make and you know it."

"And what point are you trying to make, Olivia?"

"I'm trying to point out that I've obviously done something to piss you off, so there is no use denying it."

Alex sighed. She knew Olivia was right, but she was not ready to back down. She was still upset, and to be honest, hurt. "If you don't know why I'm upset, Olivia, I think that makes it even worse."

At that statement, Olivia gave way to her confusion. "What the hell did I do?" she asked. "We were on igreati terms on Friday night," she said, pausing to let the meaning behind that sink in for the blonde. "Would have been on the same terms Saturday night if you hadn't shut down on me."

"And do you remember what happened on Saturday night before i supposedly _shut down _on you, Detective?" she asked in her prosecuters voice.

Olivia took a moment to think about the events of Saturday night. They'd gone out to dinner at one of Alex's favorite restaurants, then decided to go to one of the local dance clubs. They'd had very good time, each knowing they would eventually wind up in bed with the other. Alex had gone to the bar to get a drink and a red head had come up to Olivia, said something about needing to be tamed, kissed her on the cheek, and shoved a napkin with her number on it into Olivias back pocket. Alex had come back, made no attempt to dance again, or even talk to the brunette, and finally made her excuse to leave, leaving Olivia alone and confused in a very crowded club.

"From what i remember of Saturday night, either something happened at the bar, or you didn't like that another woman hit on me?" she replied, saying it more like a question than a statement though.

"And which do you think is the more likely solution, _detective_?" Alex asked her in a scathing tone.

"Your mad at me because another woman hit on me?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"You don't think that is a justified reason to be upset?"

Olivia stood there staring, trying to control her anger. Did Alex seriously even have the right to be angry? Wasn't that being slightly selfish? "Honestly, no i don't."

Alex couldn't even formulate a reply to that. She stared incredulously at the other woman in the office. Olivia stood on the other side of the desk, arms crossed, and a blank expression. "I don't have a right to be angry," Alex said. "I don't have the right to be angry when the woman I'm dating gets hit on by another woman and does nothing to stop it?"

"Dating?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Olivia, dating, " she said. She stood and walked around her desk, sitting on the edge. "The thing we've been doing for the past month? What did you think we were doing?"

"Honestly, I had no idea," she replied. "We never talked about it. We slept together, and never said a word about it. Nothing changed, we still went out to dinner like before, still talked like we did before. You still introudeced me the same as before. The only difference is we continued sleeping together."

"The way I introduce you?" Alex asked. She was thouroughly confused now.

"Yes. You gave no indication when I met people outside of a professional setting that we were anything more than friends with benefits. I was still 'one of the detectives I work with' and nothing more."

"So because I wasn't ready to give a title to what we were, you felt it was alright to pick up another girl in front of me?"

"I wasn't picking her up, Alex!" Oliva exclaimed. "She came on to me, she gave me her number. And if you would have stayed a little while longer, you would have seen me throw her number away."

"You threw it away?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yes," Olivia answered. "Just because I thought all you wanted was a friend with benefits, didn't mean I didn't want more from you."

"So what exactly is it that you want?" she asked.

"I want you, Alex," Olivia told her as she stepped within arms reach of the blonde.

Alex had no idea how to respond to that. Instead of words, she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck and kissed her, ouring everything she felt for the other woman into it. When it ended, both women were smiling.

"Is it safe to assume that you are no longer mad at me?"

"I think that assumption would be ok," Alex replied. A knock on the door forced the two women to move a professional distance away from each other. They waited as the clerk brought in some files and placed them on Alex's desk. "I need to get back to work," Alex said sadly after he had gone.

"Its ok," Olivia replied. "I should have been back at the house fifteen minutes ago."

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow, Liv?"

Olivia smiled at the familiar name, glad it was being used by the blonde again. "I think that could be arranged." She quickly kissed the blonde before she left. She felt so much lighter now that there was no more negative tension between them.

The next day, Olivia walked down to the restaurant where Alex had asked her to meet her. She saw Alex right away, but saw that she was sitting with another slightly older woman. As she approached the table, she saw Alex smile. "Liv, i want you to meet Sophia Cabot. Mom, I want to introduce you to Olivia Benson. My girlfriend."


End file.
